Beverly Marsh
Beverly "Bev" Marsh is the tritagonist of Stephen King's horror novel, miniseries and film adaptation, IT. She is the only female member of The Losers Club. As a child, she is bullied mercilessly for being a "slut" and is abused by her father. As an adult, she marries an equally abusive and misogynistic man. She leaves him, though, when he attacks her with particular violence after she tells him she needs to return to Derry, secretly to help finish off It. She is remarkably proficient with a slingshot and gravely wounds IT twice, the second time helping the Losers defeat the creature once and for all. She is the love interest of Bill Denbrough (they remain friends as adults) and Ben Hanscomb. In the 1990 TV miniseries 'It,' Beverly was played by Emily Perkins for the scenes when she is a young girl, and by Annette O'Toole for the scenes when she is an adult. In the 2017 theatrical film of 'It,' she is played by Sophia Lillis. She will be later played by Jessica Chastain as an adult in the sequel of IT that will be released in 2019. Relationships Friends and Allies * Bill Denbrough - Love Interest, later Friend * Ben Hanscomb - Love Interest, later Boyfriend * Mike Hanlon - Friend and Ally * Richie Tozier - Friend and Ally * Eddie Kaspbrak - Friend and Ally (deceased) * Stan Uris - Friend and Ally (deceased) Enemies * It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown - Arch Enemy * Henry Bowers - Bully and Enemy * The Bowers Gang - Bullies and Enemies * Alvin Marsh - Abusive Father and Enemy (deceased) * Greta Keane - Bully and Enemy * Greta's Friends - Bullies and Enemies Trivia * In the novel, she is described by Stephen King having red or auburn hair, but in the 1990 miniseries, she has brown hair while in the 2017 film, she is a redhead. * She is both the love interest of Bill and Ben who both kiss her in the 2017 film. * She uses a slingshot to defeat It in the novel and in the miniseries but in the 2017 film, she beats It up and impales him with a rebar. Gallery BEV.jpg|Beverly smoking in the girl's bathroom ben and bev.jpg|Ben and Beverly bev.jpg|Beverly Marsh Ben and Beverly.jpg|Beverly and Ben as kids in IT Chapter One bill and bev.jpg|Bill and Beverly as kids in IT Chapter One beverly in it miniseries.jpg|Young Beverly in the IT Miniseries adult bev.jpg|Adult Beverly in the IT miniseries losers club (2).jpg|Beverly and the other members of The Losers Club as adults Ben and beverly.gif|Ben and Beverly as adults in the IT miniseries Bev and ben.jpg|Ben and Beverly as kid in the IT miniseries Category:Female Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Victims Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Damsel in distress Category:Final Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroes from the past Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Childhood friends Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Bigger Good Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spouses